


The Only Choice You Have

by BryanaHappyHannukah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Dream Smp, False Accusations, Fundy and Niki have an adorable friendship, Fundy engaged to 5up, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Dream's birthday, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Niki gets a glock, Plot Twist, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Stabbing, Suspense, Traitor, Violence, mansion, tags are difficult wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryanaHappyHannukah/pseuds/BryanaHappyHannukah
Summary: "Niki stuttered, it still didn’t quite feel real to her, she felt the only reason she hadn’t broken down yet was that she hadn’t processed anything. Or maybe she was stronger than she thought. Maybe strong was the only choice she had."It's Dream's birthday, and he invites 7 of his friends to a giant mansion. Everything is going great until someone dies. If the group does not choose to work together they will all perish, and some will discover that even as they feel they've reached the breaking point, strong is the only choice they have.(TW'S: This is a murder mystery, so there will be mentions of death, blood, and shooting. I tried to keep it on the less graphic side but it can be difficult. There is one implication of suicide, but no one actually commits suicide in this story. Be safe reading!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!! I worked very hard on this story and I'm quite proud of it. Please be mindful of the TW's listed in the summary! I would advise checking them before reading if you have not already. I love murder mysteries and thought this would be fun, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Feel free to mention this work to cc's, I think it would be so cool if they saw it!!
> 
> I'm @honkbry on twitter if you'd like to follow me!!
> 
> Special thanks to my friends in the SPGGC (twitter groupchat) for inspiring this work! Listed below are the people who gave me suggestions, go follow them on Twitter!!  
> @lesbianerd  
> @islaexe_  
> @jester4u  
> @qquackmyster  
> @dakotaablade  
> @bubsnotfound  
> @scarlettoutit  
> @ENDERMIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins. This is the calm before the storm, per se.

Dream had always loved celebrating his birthday. A day where it was all about you, people gave you gifts and bowed down to your every request? Sign him up! This year’s birthday was extra special, however. 7 of his best friends, some from literally across the ocean, came to celebrate with him. He loved Sapnap, Niki, Ranboo, Karl, Quackity, Fundy and George. Especially George. He cared about all his friends of course, but George coming all the way from London to see him made him feel special. With his soft accent, his perfect hairstyle, his radiant smile that just always managed to- 

Okay. He was being fucking weird. 

He rented some giant Victorian mansion in the woods to take them to. He had mentioned the idea of renting a mansion to Karl, and that’s the one Karl found on Airbnb and suggested to him. It was an impulsive thing to decide on, sure, not to mention expensive at shit, but the place really was gorgeous. He knew his friends would make these next few days the time of his life. He smiled to himself imagining it all as he packed everything in the trunk of the car. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the guys in their playful banter. 

“Quackity, George and Niki get in the back because they’re SHORT!” Karl yells enthusiastically. Niki cracks a chuckle and George rolls his eyes as they climb into the back row of the minivan. 

Quackity grumbles in protest lightheartedly. “I’m not even that short, why am I always in the back? It’s not my fault two of you are just freaks of nature.” 

“Hey!” Ranboo laughs from the shotgun seat, slightly offended. “If anything, you’re the freak of nature, you’re literally a dwarf.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP RAN-“ Quackity is cut off by Dream slamming the car door and climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“We’re good to go!” Dream excitedly remarks. He tilts his neck, looking over and grabbing the back of the passenger seat as he pulls the car out of the driveway. The car smoothly speeds over the asphalt when going straight, but managed to screech at every turn, causing the passengers to brace each other. Dream being a control freak wasn’t his worst downfall, but everyone resented when he demanded to drive, he really was a shitty driver. 

“Quackity, I don’t know why you were complaining about the back row, I’m stuck in the middle row with these two.” Fundy snickered, gesturing to Karl, snuggled up in Sapnap’s arms. Those two had a strange friendship, but they didn’t seem to mind all the shit they got for it. Everyone was pretty sure they weren’t dating but no one dared to ask. 

“Just be glad I’m here.” Karl fired back at Fundy. “Jimmy and Chris were kinda pissed that I cancelled on them for the video shoot. But I couldn’t miss Dream’s birthday and they know that.” His tone was steady, but he sounded almost upset. Sapnap slightly tightened his grip as Karl’s head sunk onto his shoulder. 

“What, is MrBeast buying a country or something this time?” Niki softly joked, attempting to lighten the mood. 

Quackity boldly stated, “You don’t make the videos much better anyway, I’m sure they won’t miss you much.” This was followed by an “OW” as he received a firm punch in the arm from George, accompanied with a grumbled “asshole.” Quackity had never been the best with words and didn’t quite know when to stop joking sometimes. The others had to keep him in check every now and then. 

The drive dragged on for almost 2 hours, and near the end had a ton of twists and turns in forests and back dirt roads. 

“Wow, this is really the middle of fucking nowhere.” Fundy playfully pointed out as they hopped out of the car. 

They all froze in awe as they peered up at the house. It really was a magical sight. It was champagne colored, with a large turret and dramatic black accents. It was intricate and absolutely enormous. The scenery around it was a sight on its own. Hauntingly beautiful weeping willow trees ornamented the house in an almost perfect semi-circle. The vegetation was so vibrant and immaculately placed, it was difficult to even imagine it was real. 

George looked up at Dream adoringly and clutched his arm, his bright grin saying a thousand words. 

“Dream… this is… this is amazing!” He gleefully shouts like a child. 

“I could kiss him.” Dream thinks. “Wait what?” 

He’s quickly brought back into reality by Fundy handing him a bag to haul in. They also brought a ton of food (mainly junk) to live off of, because you probably can’t get door dash out here. 

The excited group shuffles in and surveys the house. It’s grand. Spiral staircases, chandeliers, a cozy library and study, even a ballroom. Dream saunters to Karl at the entrance of the room as their friends' marvel at the spectacular space. 

“How’d you find this place anyway dude?” Dream interrogated. 

Karl shrugs. “It was one of the contenders for a video MrBeast did a while back. Can’t even remember which one honestly. I had always wanted to see it for myself, so it popped into my head when you told me about your birthday idea.” Dream nods in response, and they smirk at each other as they watch Fundy and Ranboo take turns twirling Niki on the dance floor, and Sapnap and George run around them in circles, almost as if they’re playing chase. 

Quackity comes up behind Dream and Karl. “Have you guys checked it out upstairs yet? Holy crap there’s 7 bedrooms!” 

“Wait, 7? I thought this house had one for each of us.” Dream mumbled. Karl motioned for the rest of the crew to come explore upstairs with them. After surveying the other floors, there were indeed 7 bedrooms. 

“Sorry guys, I must’ve misread, I thought everyone would be able to have their own bedroom.” Dream apologized. It was a minor mishap, and he knew his friends wouldn’t mind too much. He just felt bad for whoever had to share. 

“It’s okay Dream, you can just say you wanted to share a bed with me.” George commented, putting an arm around Dream. This elicited various “ooooohs” from the group. 

Karl raises his hand up. ” I was actually planning on sharing with Sapnap anyways.” Sapnap pokes him with an elbow and they smile at each other. 

Quackity waves his arms in front of him. “Okay lovebirds, you need to calm down.” 

Ranboo put a hand on his forehead, stricken with regret and contemplating why he agreed to come here. 

Fundy quickly tries to change the subject. “We’ll figure out beds later, who’s hungry?” 

“Oh gosh, me!” George replies. “I’ve barely eaten all day, I’m so hungry I could die.” 

The group parades to the cellar, a closed off and secluded area where they stashed their assortment of chips, bottled drinks and various platters of party food. It was a beautiful buffet of diabetes and heart failure. They sat down on the floor to dig in, not even caring to set up the food on a dining room table. but before they chowed down, Karl nudges Sapnap. 

“Get off your phone dude, it’s not often we can all get together like this.” Karl grumbles. 

“What’s with you today?” Sapnap chuckles, rolling his eyes. 

“No no, he’s right. We should all put our phones in another room, we were all on them in the car and I want to actually be here with you guys.” Ranboo states, backing up Karl. Karl and Ranboo collect the phones and take them to the library. Once they come back, closing the door behind them, Fundy was pouring everyone champagne. 

“I didn’t know we were bringing alcohol.” Sapnap laughed, grabbing a glass. 

Fundy flashes a smile. “Please, I needed some to get through a vacation with you fuckers.” The word fuck sounds funny with his Dutch accent, so it’s hard to take him seriously when he curses. Niki chuckles as Fundy shoves a glass over to Ranboo. 

“Fundy, you know I can’t-“ Ranboo starts. 

Fundy puts a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Please. You probably need it as much as I do.” 

Niki raises her glass. “I’d like to make a toast to Dream. Thanks for inviting us all here, happy birthday.” 

George adds on, raising his glass. “Dream... this is incredible.” He looks into Dream’s emerald eyes. “You mean the world to us.” 

Dream can’t help but blush at the kind words, and clinks his glass with everyone as they shout “To Dream!” 

The group laughs and fraternizes until the sun sets. Events included Karl attempting to perform a one man show of the entire soundtrack of high school musical and Quackity showing off by throwing cheeseballs and catching them in his mouth. Everyone ended up begging him to stop because he almost choked. 

Fundy leans back in ecstasy after shoving his 5th soft pretzel into his mouth. “God, maybe for my wedding I’ll just get soft pretzels instead of catering, this shit is so good.” 

“What’s 5up gonna think about that one?” Quackity joked. 

Fundy and 5up were getting married in December, and Dream couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy when their wedding was mentioned. Fundy moved all the way from the Netherlands to be with 5up. 

“If only George would do that for me.” He muttered under his breath. 

George swiftly whipped his head around to face Dream. “Did you say my name?” 

Fuck did he say that out loud? 

The awkward moment conveniently was interrupted by a loud creak from upstairs. The house was surprisingly noisy as nightfall arrived, the old house seemingly settling with creaks and noises from the wilderness surrounding the house. The group’s noisiness drowned out most of the sound, but this creak was the loudest by far. 

“Damn, this house is really old. Or maybe just haunted.” Sapnap muttered. 

“OoOh SpoOkY!” Quackity mockingly yelled, taking enjoyment in the slight twinge of fear painted on the group’s faces. 

“We should probably clean up.” Niki suggested. The group, filled to the brim on carbs, nodded in agreement and began shuffling around, wiping up spilled drinks and gathering all the cheeseballs Quackity dropped on the floor. Ranboo and Niki left to go wash the dishes once all the food was packed up. The rest of the guys went to go claim their bedrooms, then Dream, Sapnap, Fundy, Karl and Quackity gathered around a table downstairs. 

“Do you think there’s a pool table here? I could totally crush you all at pool.” Sapnap bragged. Dream was only half paying attention to the conversation. He scanned around the room. What was missing? 

Oh, George. 

He walked over to Niki and Ranboo, who were finishing the dishes.  
“Thanks for getting all those.” Dream leaned up against the counter as he talked. “Have you two seen George?” They shook their heads. 

“Maybe he’s just unpacking everything.” Niki assumed, drying a plate and handing it to Ranboo to put back in the high cabinet. 

“Nah, probably just fell asleep on the bed. I’m gonna go check on him.” Dream announced, shrugging. Quackity, who followed behind him, yelled “Yeah, go check on your boyfriend!” 

Dream’s face flushed. “I heard that…” He felt slightly embarrassed hearing Quackity’s amusingly loud laughter as he exited. 

As Dream trudged up the stairs, he smiled imagining rustling George’s hair to wake him up or something like that. Maybe they’d have a moment alone and he could finally make his move. 

He tried to make his footsteps soft as he walked down the hall. He took a breath before opening the door, almost preparing himself. The moment had to be perfect, he didn’t know when he’d get another chance like this. He slowly let the door open, and scanned to find him in the bed. Instead, he found a closed blue suitcase stacked on top of it. The moment he caught a glimpse of George lying at the foot of the bed, he immediately let out a blood curdling scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoinks! Our first death!

Sapnap sprinted up the stairs, Quackity and Fundy racing behind him. Sapnap hadn’t quite heard a scream of terror like that before. 

“Dream what the fuck? You screamed like somebody dieD- OH GOD JESUS FUCK!” As Sapnap swung open the door, he found Dream sobbing on the floor next to George, who was in a pool of blood, a gash in his chest and his throat slit open. Dream was so distraught, Sapnap wasn’t sure if he was even aware that someone had walked in. Sapnap jumped out of the bedroom, slammed the door and stood against it. Squeezing his eyes shut he clasped his hand around the doorknob so no one else could walk in. 

“Please god no, oh god.” Tears welled up in his eyes, his breath heavy as his chest tightened. 

Karl and Quackity crowded him in a frenzy. Karl shook Sapnap’s shoulders, begging and pleading for answers. 

“Sapnap, what happened in there? Please, just tell us, answer me!” his tone was desperate. 

“George…” Sapnap struggled to speak, his voice hardly above a whisper. “He’s..” He choked on his tears, unable to finish the sentence. The panic in his eyes told Quackity that the word he meant to say was “dead.” Quackity shoved Sapnap out of the doorframe and kicked the door open, hurrying in. He stopped in his tracks at the horrific sight. George’s skin was pale, almost grey. The lime green hoodie he was wearing was tinted deep red on one side, soaked in so much blood it distorted the smile design plastered on the front. George was dead, for sure. But Dream kneeled next to him, tears streaming down his face, made it the entire sight even more devastating. At this point the entire group was standing in the doorway. Niki instinctively let out a scream, and Fundy pulled her in for a hug and shielded her eyes. Karl braced the side of the wall, leaned over and muttered “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Ranboo stood rigidly, forehead against the doorframe, wide eyed and shocked. It was a train wreck you couldn’t look away from. They all froze in shock for a few seconds. Was this really happening? 

“Well at least we have enough beds for everyone now.” Quackity awkwardly laughed. The silence that came over the room after the joke spoke volumes. Quackity immediately felt regret from saying that after seeing Dream’s face absolutely crumble at his words. He had been sitting by George, silently crying, unable to even make sound. 

“Shut the fuck up will you?” Sapnap yelled he walked over and knelt beside Dream. 

“Yeah read the goddamn room.” Fundy added, glaring at Quackity. 

Ranboo piped up with a suggestion. “Do you- is there any way he could have... killed himself?” his eyes were glued to the floor as he spoke. 

Sapnap looked down at his lifeless friend, rubbing Dream’s back. “It looks like he got stabbed in two different places, his throat and his chest. There’s no way he could’ve done both.” Sapnap looks back at group gravely. “Someone must have killed him.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to piece together the murder, violence erupts within the group and revealing confessions are made.

Quackity spoke up, walking over to Sapnap. “Listen man, I don’t want to point fingers here, but all I’m saying is that Dream went up here to check on George, we heard a scream and the next thing we know Dream is knelt over George’s dead body.” 

Karl put his head in his hands. “Jesus Christ man what is wrong with you?” 

“I’m just pointing out the obvious here! But fine, if you guys don’t want me to help you figure out who murdered him I’ll shut up.” Quackity crossed his arms defensively and scowled. 

“Wait, but if Dream did it, and the scream was George that wouldn’t make sense, because if his throat was slit first he wouldn’t have been able to scream.” Ranboo pointed out. Thr entie group turned to face him, confused. 

“And how the fuck would you know that? You’re talking like a murderer right now.” Sapnap pointed out. 

Ranboo ducked under the doorframe and walked over to the middle of the room. “Woah woah woah. I was downstairs washing the dishes with Niki. Last time I checked, you, Quackity, Karl, Fundy and Dream came upstairs with George, and only 5 of you came down. And you and Quackity are the only people I’ve seen pointing fingers!” Ranboo’s voice raised to a yell. 

Karl joins the argument, offended at the implication he could be a suspect, but more offended at the accusation that Sapnap would’ve killed George. “None of us even have blood on us! How dare you-“ 

Fundy raises his hands in the air. “EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!” The room falls silent once again. “I’m not playing your dumb game of clue; we should be getting the hell out of here and getting help!” He storms out of the room, and everyone follows, knowing he’s right. But Niki can’t help but notice that Dream doesn’t get up off of the floor. Even though the body is a repulsive sight, she can’t bear to leave him alone. She kneels beside him. 

“I’m so sorry you had to be the one to find him.” Niki whispers, avoiding the massive amount of blood staining the carpet. 

Dream lowers his head into one of his hands and speaks for the first time since the others entered the room. “Why… why would anyone think I did this?” His voice falters and breaks as he speaks, he struggles to even get the words out. 

Niki’s heart shatters seeing Dream in this state. She had always noticed his specific inclination towards George, and would never admit it, but she always thought they would’ve been a good match. She cautiously and gently places a hand on his back. “You liked him, didn’t you?” 

Dream nods and responds through his tears. “How’d you guess?” 

Niki giggles. “You practically turned into a beet when he made that comment about you sharing a bed with him.” 

Dream forces a laugh. It kills him knowing he’ll never hear George crack another joke. All he has left is this lifeless body that still has blood dripping from it. He doesn’t even remember his last words to George, he’s sure they were less than significant. They weren’t supposed to be the last. 

In a desperate attempt to feel like George is still there, he reaches for George’s hand. Well, the one that isn’t soaked in the puddle of blood on the floor. Niki goes to pull his hand away but stops herself. George’s skin is cold and lifeless, like everything else about him. In all the times Dream played out their first time holding hands, he never quite pictured this. Dream tearfully planted a kiss on the side of George’s forehead, knowing it would be the first and last time. Niki had to hold back her own tears, for his sake. 

The moment is interrupted by screaming downstairs. Niki’s face falls. “We should probably see what’s happening down there.” She stands and takes Dream’s hand. “Come on, I don’t think you should stay in here.” 

Dream knows she’s right; he can’t stay in this room. It hurts too much to see George like this. 

Downstairs, Fundy struggles with the door. “I can’t get it open! It’s like it’s been boarded from the outside or something!” 

“Oh my GOD you STUPID BITCH do you not know how a fucking door works?” Sapnap explodes, shoving him out of the way. He fiddles with the knob and bangs against the door, his face falls when he realizes the door has actually been boarded shut. 

Karl sprints at them, his breath heavy. “The other doors downstairs are like this too, we’re trapped in here unless we can break them down or break a window!” No one wanted to break down doors or windows unless it was absolutely necessary, all the blood on the carpet upstairs probably damaged the house enough. 

Quackity paces around anxiously. “Shit, our phones, someone get our phones so we can call the police and get the hell out of here!” Ranboo bolts towards the library, where the phones were kept. Everyone anxiously awaits his return, but he comes back empty handed, fidgeting and looking down. 

“Dude, where are the phones?” Karl asks, annoyed. 

“Uh... they’re not... in there anymore.” 

“What do you mean? We put them all on the table right at the front of the room. No one else has gone in there.” Karl pointed out. 

“Let me see this for myself.” Sapnap muttered, rolling his eyes and storming towards the library. They rummaged through every part of the room and couldn’t find a trace of a phone. 

Ranboo puts his head in his hands. “Oh god, now what. Now what do we do?” 

Sapnap’s eyes fill with rage. “Weren’t you the idiot who suggested we put all our phones in one place? If your plan was to trap us here without our phones and kill us all-” 

“Why am I your scapegoat? I’ve had nothing to do with this.” Ranboo defends, putting his hands up and backing out of the library, into the main area by the entrance. 

Sapnap laughs. “Well all I know is that George is dead, and somehow the phones YOU placed in the library because of YOUR idea are now gone.” his voice increases with intensity as he follows Ranboo out, clenching his fists. “And I don’t want to stay here any longer and wait for someone else to die, SHOW US THE PHONES YOU BASTARD!” He charges at Ranboo, arms swinging, but Niki and Dream run down the stairs and the small but mighty girl shoves herself between them. 

“NO, STOP!!” she yells at a volume that makes everyone jump. Niki never yells, not like that. “Whoever did this wants us to fight, and I’m not convinced it was any of you, because if you haven’t noticed, our car isn’t in the driveway.” 

Everyone is dead silent as they turn their heads towards the windows. She’s right, the car is gone. Even if they did get out of this house, what would it matter? No one knows quite what to say now. Niki continues. “It seems clear to me that someone else might’ve been in the house while we were downstairs. And they thought of everything.” 

Fundy stands next to her. “She’s right. Whatever is happening here is very calculated, and we can’t outsmart them if we don’t work together. I get you’re all angry, confused, worried and upset. But fighting,” he emphasizes, glaring at Sapnap, “will only make things worse for all of us.” 

Dream speaks up in front of everybody for the first time since George’s death. “We all need to sit down and talk, we’re safer as long as we’re together and on the same page.” Everyone nods in agreement, and they find a small lounge area with couches for them to sit on. Everyone is tense and keeps a close eye on the entrance. Quackity cautiously shuts the door and sits next to Karl, who is tightly gripping Sapnap’s hand. Sapnap doesn’t make eye contact with anyone, his eyes well up with tears. Quackity glances with concern, he had never seen Sapnap in such a fragile state. 

Ranboo starts the conversation. “This attack... Does not seem random. We need to go through all the possibilities here. Who knows where we are right now? Even if there’s no way they did it, I just need names. I’ll start by saying my parents obviously know where we’re staying.” 

“My fiancé 5up knows I’m here, and my parents, but they’re in the Netherlands.” Fundy replies. 

A chorus of other people reply. 

“Only my family knows, but they’re in Germany.” Niki replies. 

“Same with my family, they’re in Mexico.” Quackity adds. 

Karl butts in. “Pretty much all our families and other friends on the SMP know, and the guys at MrBeast did find this house, we were considering it for a video. So they know where we are too.” 

“This makes no sense, these are family and friends, no one any of you listed would want us dead.” Niki stuttered, it still didn’t quite feel real to her, she felt the only reason she hadn’t broken down yet was that she hadn’t processed anything. Or maybe she was stronger than she thought. Maybe strong was the only choice she had. 

“I mean, is there a possibility a crazy fan found us? That’s the only thing I can think of. Enough people knew about this that someone could’ve accidentally leaked something.” Ranboo pointed out. That was the scariest possibility of them all, but a likely one. If it really was a crazed fan, they have absolutely no idea what they’re dealing with, especially knowing what they’re already capable of. There’s a long pause, where do they even go from here? 

Sapnap puts his head in his hands. “I feel like I owe you all an apology. Some of you more than others. I clearly haven’t handled this well, I’ve been an asshole. And none of you deserve it.” his voice cracks, and tears stream down his face as he’s barely able to finish his sentence. He buries his face in one of his hands and tries hard to not break down. Shocked, Karl and Quackity each wrap an arm around him. 

“It’s okay, really. George was one of your best friends, we’re all dealing with this in our own ways.” Ranboo reassures him. 

“Speaking of, Dream, are you doing alright? I know you found him, and you’ve barely spoken at all.” Niki sits down next to him, putting a hand on his back like she did upstairs. 

He shakes his head. “No... no. I’m not.” Now all eyes are on Dream, his face red and splotchy with tears. “I don’t think I’ve ever said this to any of you, but I loved George. Like, really loved him. And I just wanted to- well I was planning- I-” He stumbles over his words, emotional and unable to form a sentence 

Quackity interrupts. “Wait were you guys dating?” 

Dream pauses for a second. “I- no, we weren’t. But... I was planning on asking him. That’s the whole reason I brought you all here.” 

Everyone gasps slightly. 

Sapnap gave Dream a sympathetic look, despite being torn up himself. “Oh my god, I didn’t know that-” 

Quackity looks down and lowers his voice. “Oh. Well... Sapnap already apologized, and I feel like I should too. The joke I made when George died was... awful, and knowing that makes me feel ten times worse. I’m so sorry Dream.” His voice quietly trails off, and walks across the room to give Dream a hug. They just linger there for a moment, and Dream thinks how comforting it is to hold on to his friend. They had never really hugged before, and he never wants to let go. 

Niki stands up. “Bad timing, but I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She begins walking out, and Fundy grabs her hand. 

“I don’t want you going alone. We don’t know who’s in the house.” He begs. 

Ranboo stands up. “I’ll go with you. If someone wants to mess with you in this house, they’ll have to answer to all 6 feet and 6 inches of me. More if you count my hair.” everyone laughs, and they leave the room together. 

The room is tense after the leave. They’re all devastated, and that was a lot of information at once. 

“So what do we do if one of them dies while they’re gone?” Fundy blurts out. 

“Fundy, don’t think like that-” Karl responds. 

“No, no he has a point. We have to be thinking about stuff like this, as much as we don’t want to.” Dream fires back. Dream hasn’t spoken much, so when he does, they listen. 

Quackity speaks up, his arm still tightly wrapped around Dream. “Maybe we shouldn’t have let Ranboo go with her, Sapnap did accuse him of murder twice and he had a valid point both times.” 

“Karl stands up and starts walking towards the door. “You guys are making me nervous; I feel like I have to check-” 

Ranboo calls from across the house. “Hey guys? You might wanna see this.” 

Karl stops dead in his tracks and turns around. They all stare at each other, eyes wide. 

Sapnap breaks the sudden silence. “If that kid killed Niki can I beat him up like I was going to earlier?” he sheepishly asks. 

Fundy chuckles. “Are you kidding? I’ll join you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki finds a glock in the bathroom, and the group is forced to make some important decisions.

The group rushes towards the direction of Ranboo’s voice. 

“Where is she, oh god is she dead?” Fundy asks, slight desperation in his voice. 

Niki opens the door. “What do you mean am I dead?” she has a shiny black handgun laying flat in her hands. 

“OH FUCK SHE HAS A GLOCK!” Sapnap yells, trying to run and accidentally slamming into Dream. 

Ranboo sighs and shakes his head. “Guys, stop, that’s why I called you guys here, we found it in the bathroom... wait did you guys think I killed her?” 

“The short answer is yes.” Dream responded bluntly. 

“Why the fuck do you guys think I’m a murderer, Jesus Christ?” Ranboo muttered. 

Niki starts taking out the magazine of the gun. “I just found this in the bathroom, it looks like it’s loaded with 3 bullets.” 

“Wait, Niki you know how to use a gun?” Karl asked, startled. 

Quackity throws his hands up. “Ranboo just said fuck, are we going to ignore that?” 

Ranboo glares at Quackity and fires back. “and I’ll say it again if you guys keep accusing me of murder.” 

Niki rolls her eyes. “I could literally shoot you all right now and you still won’t shut up?” After she dropped that bomb, the group’s volume fell flat. 

“So... what are we going to do about that gun?” Quackity inquired. 

“I feel like we should take out the bullets and leave the weapon and ammunition in two separate places. The last thing we need on our hands is a killing machine.” Fundy pointed out. 

“I don’t know, it might be a good thing to have a weapon if there’s someone who wants to, y’know, murder us?” Sapnap argued. 

Karl butted in. “But a gun? Really?” The idea of having a gun in this kind of situation understandably made some of them uneasy. 

“We have a weapon available; do you have a better idea?” Sapnap challenged. 

“We have no idea who’s involved in this, it could be one of us! Who’s gonna carry the gun?” Quackity shouted. 

“Niki, obviously.” Dream decided. Niki turned to Dream, her mouth hanging open. “Dream, why me?” 

“You’re the only one we all trust. You stayed behind to make sure I was okay after I found George. You got in between Sapnap and Ranboo before a fight broke out. You found the gun and handled it responsibly, and based on the way you just took the magazine in and out, it looks like you know how to use it.” He peered down at Niki and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re the glue that’s held this group together tonight, I trust you and want you to hold onto it.” 

Niki breathed in and tried to hold her composure. It was nice to hear Dream say all that, but she didn’t want to be the most trusted, or the glue holding everyone together. That was a ton of pressure. But strong was truly the only choice she had now. 

“Thank you Dream. I’ll hold onto the Glock. But I promise I won’t point it at anyone unless I mean to shoot.” She whispered. She slowly tightens her grip around the small handgun and stiffly held it at her side. 

Ranboo awkwardly gestures with his hands and begins to talk. “If Niki found a gun hidden in the bathroom, there’s a possibility that other weapons are hidden in this house. Should we look around for them?” 

Quackity laughs and places a hand on the side of his head. “I really don’t know why, but I can’t trust a thing you say man.” 

Ranboo crosses his arms. “I came here for a fun weekend and free food, why does everyone think I’m capable of murder?” 

“I don’t think it’s a half bad idea.” Niki chimes in. “Let’s go room by room, even if we don’t find more weapons, maybe we’ll find a phone or something.” With that, everyone is sold. They’re desperate for a way out of here. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *laughs nervously* Sapnap... if you're reading this chapter I apologize. Love your content btw!!

The group goes room by room, lifting tablecloths, examining under rugs, and opening drawers. It’s a tedious job checking everything, but it gives them something to do, as well as hope that they’ll find something, or someone. 

Quackity walks to the center of the room. “I know how this sounds, but maybe we should split up a little, because this house is massive and it’ll take forever if we’re all going through every room. 

Fundy turns to Quackity and pauses. “That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said. Have you ever watched a horror movie? Like ever?” 

Ranboo cracks a smile. “and I’m the one who can’t be trusted, right.” Fundy shoots him a stern, almost fatherly look, as if to say “not the time.” 

“It’s not like we’ll go far,” Quackity rushes to defend himself, “We’ll just be in the next room to each other. And it’ll only be like 2 or 3 people per room, if someone dies we know who did it.” 

Sapnap walks up to the doorframe. “It doesn’t sound like a bad plan. I’ll go with Dre- wait where’s Dream?” 

Everyone begins frantically looking around, waiting for Dream’s response and then realizing he’s not in the room. Sapnap’s heart drops to his stomach. He knows what happened last time someone noticed that someone else was missing, but he can’t bring himself to say that. 

Niki steps forward, reaching her arms out. “Nobody panic, we should check upstairs where George’s body is first. He might’ve gone up there... to see him again. I did kind of rip him away from the body.” 

Sapnap takes a deep breath. “I’ll go check. I’ll need somebody to come with me though.” 

Karl leans up against the wall. “I don’t know if I can do this. I mean if he really is... dead... I can’t see that again.” he averts his eyes, which are beginning to blur, to the floor. Quackity puts an arm around him. “It’s okay, I don’t think I could stand to see another body either.” 

Niki nods. “I think I’ll sit this one out too if I can. If you need the gun just holler.” 

Fundy and Ranboo looked at each other, and reluctantly agreed to go. 

Sapnap leads them, with stomach filled with dread as he walks up the stairs. He doesn’t know what’s worse, finding his best friend sobbing over his other best friend’s dead body, or finding both of them dead. He’s braces himself, knowing that even if Dream isn’t in there, he’ll have to torture himself looking at George’s bleeding corpse again. Sapnap starts turning the knobs but freezes. He wants to sprint but his legs can’t move. Fundy leans down and grabs his shoulder. 

“Sapnap? You okay?” He questions with concern. Sapnap is too afraid to even speak. His throat clamps up, he can barely breathe. “You can do this, okay?” Fundy continues. Ranboo gently puts Sapnap aside. I’ll open the door for you.” 

Ranboo slowly opens the door, peeks in and immediately his hand flies over his mouth and he gags. 

“Oh god, what is it?” Fundy whispers, peering into the door for himself. He looks back at Sapnap sympathetically. “Man, I am so, so sorry.” his voice trembles, and he pauses with each word. He doesn’t want Sapnap to see into the door, but either way he’ll have to find out. 

Sapnap regains his senses and slowly looks into the room. That’s when he sees his worst fear come true. Dream is lying next to George, brutally stabbed in the same fashion. Sapnap immediately sprints to Dream’s side. He kneels down and absolutely crumbles. 

“No, no no no. This isn’t real, this can’t be.” He repeats it almost manically as he clings to Dream’s shirt, choking on his sobs. His two best friends in the entire world were dead and he wasn’t there to save them. He looks at George and back at Dream. Even though they both oozed with blood, they looked peaceful, a feeling he’d probably never have again as long as he lived. His mind flooded with memories of laughter and tears, his excitement when he met them for the first time, calling them until 4am not caring how much he’d regret it in the morning. They were gone now, all he had to cling onto was his memories. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, there was so much he still meant to do with those two. He always said he wouldn’t know what to do without them, but now he’d have to find out. 

Ranboo and Fundy stood back in horror, letting Sapnap take it all in for a minute. They tried not to show it, but the murders really did affect them too. Dream inviting Ranboo into the SMP gave him all he ever wanted, Dream changed his life and he was grateful every day. And now he was gone. Fundy thought back to the fake wedding he did with Dream for that bit, and how excited he was to ask Dream to be in his real wedding. His eyes welled up with tears knowing the experience wouldn’t be the same without Dream and George there. Assuming he even survived to his wedding at this rate. It was painful for both of them to see the Dream team laid out in this state. 

Ranboo walked over to Sapnap. “I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now, but’s it’s probably better we get back downstairs. We’re not safe here.” it’s as if he’s talking to a wall, Sapnap is unresponsive and hysterical. 

The moment was interrupted by a shot downstairs, and Quackity’s frantic shriek of “KARL NO!” 

Sapnap escapes his trance and looks back up. It was enough that Dream and George were gone, if Karl died too what was left for him? The trio began running out of the room and back downstairs as fast as their legs could carry them. 

Sapnap busts into the door, face still stained with tears. “Where is he?” There’s a hole in the window, and below it, Karl lying on the ground. Quackity held Niki as she sobbed, unable to even look. 

“S-Sapnap?” Karl weakly whispered. Sapnap breathed a sigh of relief, he was still alive. He rushed over to see blood oozing out of Karl’s chest. He had been shot. In that moment Sapnap didn’t care who did it. Karl was the only thing of importance as long as he was alive, and it was apparent that wouldn’t be much longer. 

Sapnap gently grabbed Karl’s cheek and stroked his hair. 

“Nick... I’m so cold, it hurts so much...” Karl sniffled, his voice slowly fading. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Sapnap’s heart dropped. His friends never used his real name.  
Sapnap shushed him. “I know Karl, it’ll be okay, I promise.” even he didn’t quite believe it, but anything to keep Karl calm at his last moments. Whatever Karl needed to hear to make it less painful. 

“Just promise me you’ll never forget me, okay?” Karl’s weak voice quivered as his once bright eyes turned dull. 

Sapnap choked on his tears. “Never.” he put a hand on the back of Karl’s head and propped it up so Karl could see him one last time. “I love you Karl.” Sapnap pressed his forehead against him and felt his tears drip onto the collar of his t-shirt. “I love you always.” 

“I love you too...” Karl closed his eyes and went limp as he finished the sentence. Sapnap held him for a second before realizing he was really gone. He gently placed Karl on the floor and looked down at his face, resting peacefully just as Dream and George’s had been. He was dead for sure. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! The murderer is revealed...

“Karl... not you too....” He gasped for air, banging his fist on the ground. “Please, you’re all I have left.” the sobs began again, taking over his entire body. He was absolutely broken. 

The remaining four stood back in horror. Quackity shoved his hands in his pockets and glued his eyes to the floor. He was just as devastated as Sapnap to watch Karl die. He should’ve been over there crying with him, comforting him, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk over there. What would he even say? 

Niki shook with fear and grief, crying silently, struggling to catch a breath. Fundy wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest, which Fundy was grateful for because he couldn’t let her see him cry. 

Quackity felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. He quickly spun around to see Ranboo looking down at him. He reached his long arms out and Quackity collapsed into them. It was an awkward hug, but they both needed it. 

After a few agonizing moments, Sapnap turned back to the dwindling group. His voice was deep and serious. 

“Niki, I’m going to need you to hand over that gun.” 

Niki recoiled. “Why- Sapnap you are in no state to be holding a gun right now.” 

He stood up. “I’m not going to ask you again. Hand. Me. The. Gun.” 

Niki clutched the black object closer to her chest. “You’re scaring me.” 

His eyes burned with intensity. “You killed him, I’m not stupid. There was a gunshot and he’s dead, and you’re holding onto the gun. You killed him.” His voice was empty and grave. He slowly began walking towards Niki, Fundy quickly let her go. He didn’t even think about the fact that Niki was holding a gun. Was this really all her doing? It couldn’t have been. Quackity began speed walking to Sapnap. 

“No, I know what it looks like, but the shot came from outside. Do you see that hole the window-” He put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, trying and failing to calm him down before he hurt someone. 

Quackity was shoved to the ground. “Oh, so you’re in on this too? You're covering up for her, huh?” Sapnap’s voice was stern and aggressive. It was terrifying to see this sudden shift. “You’re all sick.” He continues. “You killed the 3 people most important to me and now you’re gonna lie to my face and say that shot came from outside?” He wasn’t yelling, but his tone of voice was laced with anguish and boiling outrage. “Now give me the GODDAMN GUN!” Sapnap lunges at Niki, she bolts behind a piece of furniture and quickly takes the bullets out of the magazine, her hands shaking. 

Ranboo grabs Sapnap and holds him back. “Please stop, I don’t believe they did this. What’s your plan when you get the gun anyway?” 

Sapnap avoids his question, instead opting to attempt struggling out of Ranboo’s grip. Fundy and Quackity question who they should help at this point, so they just cautiously hover over the scene. 

Sapnap, realizing he’s surrounded, gives in and stops struggling. Niki walks over to the 4 guys, 3 bullets in hand. 

“Look. 3 bullets. That’s how many were in the gun when I found it. I didn’t fire a single shot.” Niki defends. “The killer is outside, it’s not any of us.” 

Quackity looks back at Sapnap. “Niki and I weren’t in on this. We have a common enemy to fight right now. And shooting her won’t solve anything.” 

Sapnap directs his gaze to the floor, not responding to that comment. In that moment, he appeared more defeated than anyone had ever seen him. 

Niki stowed the bullets into the pocket on her jeans and grabbed Sapnap’s hand. “I have a feeling you never meant to shoot me... am I correct?” Niki softly asked with concern. 

Sapnap could only shake his head and sink into her arms. 

“I’m sorry... It’s just...” He whispered into her ear. “It feels like I’ve lost everything.” 

She held him tightly. It was a wordless exchange, but the gesture in itself spoke enough volumes. 

Sapnap freed himself from the hug and Quackity put a hand on his back. “No matter what happens, you have me, and I love you.” He looks around at the terrified group. “I love all of you and I have your backs.” 

The group stood in a circle, glancing around at each other. They all in some part felt a sense of guilt for their behavior today. All the bickering and accusing, insults hurled and comments made seemed pointless now. At this point they had all accepted that they weren’t going to last the night. 

Fundy stepped in for a group hug, but was interrupted by a loud crash from the window. 

The group all braced each other and screamed in terror as a masked man pulled himself up and climbed through the window. 

“Who the hell are you?” Ranboo shouted, clutching Quackity with terror. 

“The only person you know who’s crazy enough to pull this off.” The man had a tall stature and his voice was familiar. He pulled the black mask over his head to reveal his face. Everyone audibly gasped as they realized. 

The man was Mr Beast. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped, they were unable to speak, move or even breathe. 

“Nice to see you guys. Did Karl tell you we were looking at this place for a video?” His tone was strangely friendly, considering he had seemingly just killed 3 of their friends, one of his own crew lying dead on the ground next to him. 

Quackity’s jaw dropped. “Jimmy... you... you did this? Was it over that video Karl cancelled on you for? What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Jimmy couldn’t contain his laughter. “THAT’S what he told you I was mad about? Sapnap, nice to know your boyfriend was a criminal and a liar.” 

Sapnap frowned. “He wasn’t my boyfriend.” 

“That’s not what he told me.” Jimmy fired back. 

“Don’t you dare call Karl either of those things, you’re the one who killed him.” Fundy retaliated. 

“Oh, but he was both. Found out recently that Karl has been intercepting donations and pocketing them, and he’s been doing it since the team trees era. I could’ve fired him and had him arrested quietly, but I knew about this birthday bash, and killing everyone close to him sounded much more fun! Didn’t actually mean to shoot Karl, I was hoping we’d get either Sapnap or Quackity. Killing all the other feral boys was the ultimate goal, because that would’ve hurt him the most.” 

Quackity clutched Sapnap. “What?” they both screamed in unison. 

Fundy shook his head. “You’re insane.” 

Mr Beast ignored the comment and continued talking, slowly pacing around the room and gesturing his hands. “And you all... you all made it easier than I thought. You all ate dinner in the basement, giving us all the time we needed to board up the doors and test the security cameras planted in every room. And putting all your phones in one room? My biggest worry was evading the cops, but you eliminated that problem completely.” 

Niki huddled behind Ranboo, terrified. They were in a stand-off, just holding Jimmy off until they knew what they were dealing with. Niki looked down at her hand. 

“He doesn’t know I’m holding the gun.” She thought. For once she was glad the rest of the crew was so much taller than her, she hid behind them as she took the bullets out of her pocket and frantically tried to silently load the small machine. There were 3 bullets. She had 3 chances. 

Quackity clenches his shaking fists. “How did you kill George and Dream? When were you in the house?” 

“You see...” he responds, “we were looking at this house because of its various trap doors and secret pathways. We used them to our advantage. George just happened to be in the room where one of them was located and he was on our hit list. Nothing more than that. Then Dream came back up to see him one last time, it was pathetic really.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

Sapnap’s face turned red and he raised his hand to point his finger at MrBeast. “How dare you-” He quickly realized now might be a good time to restrain himself. 

Niki took deep breaths, nervously glancing down at the gun. “Strong is the only choice you have, strong is the only choice you have.” the phrase repeated over and over in her head. She never considered herself a hero, but here she stood with 3 bullets and the power to kill a murderer. Could she step up to the plate? 

“And what do you mean we? Are there others here?” Ranboo stammered. 

MrBeast kept that sick smirk on his face. He turned back to the broken window. “Come on in, they were asking about you guys!” Chandler and Chris climb in through the broken window. “You think I did this by myself? I brought my two friends; I think you might know them. They were happy to help, they feel as betrayed by Karl as me.” He looks down at Karl’s corpse. “I should probably say “felt,” you know, past tense.” 

Chris flashed a smile, his shirt splattered with dried blood. “Your phones are in the car like a mile away. I ran back just in time to kill Dream.” 

Niki’s heart dropped to her stomach. 3 killers. 3 bullets. Strong is the only choice she has. 

“It was hilarious to watch you all fight amongst yourselves. I mean, I was hoping you were going to kill each other with the weapon I planted, and you almost did! Wasn’t expecting all the emotional shit though. That threw me for a loop.” His voice raised almost to a sinister cackle. He was unrecognizable, a monster even. 

“So what, this was just a sick fucking game to you?” Fundy clenched his jaw, hurt undertones in his voice. 

“Last to leave alive gets a million dollars, wish we thought of that.” Chandler remarks playfully, punching his friends in the arm. 

The victims looked at each other with shock. They really found this funny? 

Niki stepped out from behind the guys, hands no longer trembling. “If you think this is a game, I guess I’m playing now.” 

“Niki, what are you talking about-” Fundy begins to reach a hand out to her. He quickly realizes they should be getting out of the way and motions for Ranboo, Sapnap and Quackity to move back. They comply, but with confusion. Fundy is pretty sure he knows what she’s about to do, and he’s terrified. But he has to trust her. 

Niki doesn’t have time to think or hesitate. She raises the gun and points it. Before anyone in the room has time process what she’s doing, she goes down the line, pulling the trigger three times, hitting them all in the chest and killing them all on the spot. She drops the gun and freezes, nervously looking back at her friends. 

Sapnap’s jaw hits the floor. “Niki... you...” 

Quackity puts his hand over his mouth. “Holy shit, you just did that.” 

She smiled. “I just... did that. I just did that!” She jumps up excitedly like a child. 

Fundy puts a hand on her back. “That was cool as hell, you’ve got aim!” the group giggled and basked in a moment of joy, before coming back to their senses and realizing that Niki had just shot three people. None of them quite understood the gravity of that yet. 

Ranboo held his nose. “We should probably get out of this room with 4 dead bodies.” The group nodded, looking down at the bloody, grotesque sight one last time. They strolled out of the room, towards the entrance of the house. 

Sapnap hugged Niki once again. “Thank you, you saved all of us.” he pulls away slightly and looks her in eyes. “George, Dream and Karl would be proud.” Niki wiped her eyes and sniffled. 

Ranboo placed his hand on the top of the doorframe and leaned against it slightly. “We should probably go find the car, find our phones and call the police. We have a lot of explaining to do. Chris said it was a mile out, right?” His voice fades out as he realizes the rest of his friends have joined in a group hug. He bends down and awkwardly wraps his arms around the outside. They all linger in each other’s arms as they try to process the insane events of the last few hours. 

Fundy is the first to pull out of the hug. “Let’s grab our shit and get the hell out of here. And thanks to Niki, we’ll never have to deal with those crazy murderers again.” 

They trudge down a winding dirt path outside the mansion, lit with only small flashlights that someone packed in their luggage. They find the car, unlocked at the end of the path. It's eerily quiet, the only sound besides their footsteps being the occasional soft chirp of a cricket. 

Quackity falls to his knees. “Oh, thank god.” he hugs the side of the car and breathes a sigh of relief, never so happy to see to see a car before. They all open the doors quickly, desperate to find the phones. 

“Guys, you might want to see this...” Sapnap grumbles from the front seat. The group gathers around him as he pulls out a paper note and begins to read, his eyes widening gradually as he finishes the note. 

“If you’re seeing this, I guess you beat me. For now. Congratulations! But remember, you can never kill a beast. I will always come back. Until we meet again...”


End file.
